UNA VIDA SIN TÍ
by Milly Kanzaki
Summary: Solo puedo decir que les caera como anillo al dedo a aquellas personas que se quedaron con ganas de otro final para Nabari. ADVERTENCIA SPOILER MiharuXYoite
1. Prefacio

UNA VIDA SIN TÍ

Pues bien, Nabri no Ou no me pertenece, y solo realizo este que se supone será pequeño fic porque descubrí que un final así no puede existir en mi mundo, por lo menos no en el mío, y pues bien, aquí voy.

A no, por cierto, se me olvidaba, si no haz visto aún toda la serie de nabari no ou o por lo menos leído hasta el capitulo 51 del manga **no pases de esta advertencia**.

Conste que yo lo advertí, esta bajo tu responsabilidad.

ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ

**Prefacio**

¿Cómo había podido pasar aquello?, solo se había ido por unos segundos, solo iba por té, ¿Dónde estaba Yoite? Se sentía solo, Y a pesar de creer que todo era un sueño, el mirar la silla de ruedas vacía con solo las ropas del muchacho y una estela de pequeñas volutas de luz le hacían pensar lo que más temía, Yoite había desaparecido, se había esfumado, muerto, desaparecido, y jamás regresaría. La desesperación se volvió imposible de contener, y sosteniendo la bufanda a medio terminar que el poseedor del kira tejía hace solo instantes, soltó un grito desgarrador.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YOITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

No aguantó, sus piernas no respondieron y calló al suelo, tirando las bebidas que momentos antes había depositado en el piso demadera. Le quemaron el cuerpo al hacer contacto, pero no le importó, ya nada importaba, y a pesar de haberse prometido ser feliz de ahora en adelante, el simple hecho de ya no tener al mayor a su lado le quitaba todo atisbo de color a su vida, a sus sentimientos. "_Si tan solo hubiese podido haber usado el shirabansho_" pensó.

-Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto- se repetía una y otra vez meciéndose interminablemente de un lado a otro, abrazando las ropas abandonadas de Yoite- estúpido, pudiste haberle salvado la vida, pudiste haberla alargado, pudiste…- no pudo continuar, otro grito desgarrador surgió de su garganta, y contra todo pronóstico, se desmayó.

ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ

¿Ok que tal? Solo es un pequeño prefacio, y no acostumbro a escribir cap. Tan peques, pero es bueno para comenzar no?, además se supone que en estos momentos estoy haciendo unas planeaciones jaja, y si me cachan no quiero saber ni que pueda pasar….. prometo traer el primer capitulo hecho y derecho.

Ok nos vemos!!!


	2. Capítulo 1

**UNA VIDA SIN TI**

**Wolas!!!! Lo prometido es deuda mis lectores, les traigo la continuación del prefacio, he de explicar que espero estar actualizando una vez a la semana, claro, solo que pase este periodo de práctica en la normal, porque ufff esta difícil jaja, pero bueno, ya les dejo continuar.**

**La serie de Nabari no Ou y sus personajes no me pertenecen y bla bla bla bla….. Saben lo demás, no nos engañemos ^-^.**

**ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ**

**Capitulo Uno**

Sus parpados pesaban, no recordaba con exactitud qué era lo que había pasado, ¿Dónde estaba? Trató de incorporarse, estaba en una posición incómoda, pero lo único que recibió fue una terrible jaqueca, acompañado de los últimos recuerdos antes de desmayarse. Él, Yoite, el té, él llorando… ¿Por qué lloraba? Por… YOITE…. Su muerte.

-¡Yoite!- Exclamó. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar algo tan importante? Pero ya no importaba, no podía hacer nada, y, ahora que estaba de nuevo al corriente y en sus cinco sentidos cayó en la cuenta de que no se encontraba en la casa, no, él estaba…

-Miharu, ¡Miharu! ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó un chico de cabellos blancos y anteojos.

-¿Aizawa?- Preguntó perdido.

-Qué bien, sabes quién soy- respondió contento.

-¿Tu… nombre?

-Claro, eres tan serio y casi no hablas con nadie que pensé que no sabías mi nombre- miró a Miharu analíticamente, ciertamente lucía confundido, que decir ¡Perdido! Si tan solo se había dormido en clase unos momentos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Solo venía a pedirte que te unieras a nuestro grupo de educación física…

-Pero… si ya estaba… tú y el profesor Kumohira me obligaron a ir… y –su vista se nubló por segunda ocasión- y … Yoite, ¿Sabes por qué desapareció? Yo no… no pude salvarle y solo… solo se desvaneció.- trató de pronunciar, el dolor en el pecho se acrecentaba en momentos y su ceguera del ojo derecho no ayudaba en…. Momento…

-¡Mi ojo!- gritó sorprendido asustando a Aizawa- No veo, no veo con mi ojo derecho ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Aizawa! No entiendo- Comenzaba a hiperventilar, y ciertamente, el hecho de no ver, estar confundido, y que Aizawa no contestase a sus preguntas no le eran de gran ayuda.

-¿Pero qué sucede aquí?- preguntó una voz a la entrada del aula ya vacía.

-Profesor Kumohira- Respondió Aizawa- es Miharu, no sé lo que le pasa, luce muy confundido, solo se durmió por unos momentos y…

Kumohira no le dejó terminar, rápidamente se posó a un lado de Miharu y comenzó a examinarle, pero para sorpresa de ambos, éste se abrazó fuertemente a los brazos del profesor.

-¿Verdad que Yoite está bien? Solo fue en sueño ¿verdad?- Murmuró.

Daba lástima, lo sabía, y realmente no le importaba, se sentía mal, solo, confundido y terriblemente desorientado, era como si sus amigos, -¿por qué les podía llamar así no?- no le conocieran, como si nunca hubiesen experimentado tanto juntos, como si simplemente lo hubiesen olvidado todo.

-¿Yoite? ¿Quién es Yoite, Miharu?- pregunto Aizawa.

Los ojos de Miharu se abrieron en gran medida, ¿Cómo que quién era Yoite? ¡Cómo era posible!, ahora sí, su desolación total pasó a segundo plano, dando paso a una cólera inimaginable, la más fuerte que hubiese sentido en toda su vida.

-¿Quién es Yoite? ¡Como que quién es Yoite!- se separó violentamente del profesor- No me vengan con tonterías, Estaba en la casa, Yoite estaba conmigo, tejía, fui a preparar té, y cuando regresé… cuando regresé, el ya no estaba, se había esfumado, su ropa, solo quedó su ropa, el kira le había consumido todo, ya no quedaba nada, y solo, desapareció, frente a mis narices…

La mirada de Aizawa y Kumohira se cruzaron, a pesar de no creer la historia descabellada del portador del hijutsu, no pudieron pasar por alto la mención del kira, ¿Cómo podía saber su existencia si hasta ese momento habían procurado mantenerlo al margen del reino de Nabari?

-¡Cuidado!- Gritó el profesor a Aizawa mientras este esquivaba varios shuriken.

Una lucha sin descanso se inició entre el inmortal, el maestro y aquellos que les habían atacado.

-Imposible…-Murmuró Miharu- Es el profesor Yamase, pero, si él había sido desterrado de Kairoshu (N/A: Lamento si no lo escribí bien, si alguien sabe cómo se escribe me dice ¿vale?)

-¡Miharu cuidado!- Fue arrojado por Aizawa hacia un lado, no ayudando en mucho, pues había sido estrellado contra las ventanas del salón, cayendo hacia el otro lado. El dolor no se hizo esperar, el golpe, el dolor de cabeza, la media ceguera y los vidrios encajados por sus manos y rostro, le hizo recordar que no estaba soñando, que eso realmente estaba sucediendo, y si quería seguir respirando tenía que mantenerse intacto y sobre todo calmado. Estaba seguro que algo había pasado, o ¿Simplemente lo había soñado? ¿Yoite no existía? ¿Solo fue un engaño desesperado de su mente por encontrar a alguien igual a él?

Sonrió, o gran ironía de la vida, lo que faltaba, ya había perdido completamente la cabeza.

Continuó divagando, navegando en las profundidades de su mente, ignorando la batalla casi terminada en las afueras de su salón, consciente de que, definitivamente, y contra todo pronóstico todo había resultado un sueño demasiado largo, uno que, difícilmente podría olvidar…

-¡Miharu! ¡Estás herido!- Gritó el maestro- Tenemos que curarte ¡Demonios!- gritó golpeando el suelo- debí protegerte de una mejor forma. ¿Te duele mucho?

Miró sus brazos heridos y sangrantes, pasó una de sus manos por enfrente de su ojo derecho notando sin mucho éxito la persistente ceguera y calló en la cuenta de que, si, realmente estaba hecho polvo, confundido, herido y deprimido. Y sin cruzar palabra alguna con los dos presentes frente suyo se meció el pelo, les dio la espalda y emprendió el camino a su casa, necesitaba tiempo para pensar y razonar de forma coherente, aún no sabía qué estaba pasando, y su mente estaba desprovista de alguna explicación que no incluyera la palabra sueño o alucinación. Notó los pasos presurosos de ambas personas a su espalda y se fastidió ¿Qué no podían dejarle en paz por un momento? ¿Por qué no podían mas ser como...?

-Yoite…- Se detuvo, ¿Qué nunca pararía de llorar? Enojado consigo mismo se restregó el rostro con sus manos, y antes de si quiera poder razonarlo la vio.

Una perfecta cicatriz marcada en la palma izquierda de su mano, la misma que le hizo.

-Yoite… Imposible, pero entonces, ¿cómo?

Y como una verdad universal solo se le vino una palabra a la mente, aquella que recitó frente a los dos únicos testigos de sus pensamientos, cayendo en la cuenta entonces, de lo que posiblemente había pasado sin siquiera haber sido consciente de ello.

-Shinrabanshou…

*****************************************************************************

Continuará…

*****************************************************************************

Tachan!!!!!!!!!!! Que les ha parecido? De verdad que hace mucho que no sentía tanta emoción al escribir un capitulo, realmente disfrute haciéndolo, y espero que ustedes lo hagan leyéndolo.

Esta tarde no pude estar en paz hasta que me puse a escribir, y para mi sorpresa el resultado de esa inquietud fue este capítulo.

Ojalá y los hayan disfrutado, y ante todo, gracias por dejar review aunque solo se halla tratado de un pequeñísimo prefacio, realmente, y aunque no lo crean, los reviews me animan a continuar las historias. Solo quería agradecer, y pedir que sigan mandándome sus reviews, quiero conocer su punto de vista.

Nos vemos!!!!


	3. Capítulo 2

Nabari no Ou no me pertenece y mucho menos sus personajes y bla bla bla bla… A disfrutar!!!!

UNA VIDA SIN TI

**CAPITULO II**

-Shinrabansou

-¿Qué?- atinó a preguntar Kumohira- ¿Cómo es que tú…?

Volteó a un lado y admiró por un momento la expresión seria y al mismo tiempo perdida de Aizawa que le negó lentamente con la cabeza, indicándole guardar silencio por un momento, solo por un instante más.

Le calaban las heridas en la piel, su cabeza le taladraba constantemente las sienes y una imagen de una mujer albina le llenaba todos los pensamientos.

Miharu se pasó preocupadamente la mano por el rostro, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió un desasosiego tan grande que era imposible de contener. Se sentía perdido, y la lluvia ya había calado en su magullado cuerpo recordándole que el tiempo aún seguía, y que probablemente Aizawa y el maestro Kumohira no esperarían más, probablemente querrían respuestas y él no podría dárselas, por lo menos no aún.

-Miharu- le habló Aizawa mientras trataba de limpiar una mancha invisible de sus lentes- verás, lo que acabas de vivir es un tanto diferente a la que realmente estas acostumbrado y…- al grano, Aizawa había sido paciente por mucho tiempo, casi toda una eternidad, y a pesar de saberse paciente el quemarse el cerebro tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas esfumaba de su sistema cualquier sustancia llamada paciencia- El mundo que tú conoces no es el único que actualmente existe, es solo uno de los que hay, el otro, al que nosotros, incluso tú perteneces es llamado el reino de Nabari, en él, los ninjas aún están presentes, y la división de los diferentes podría decirse reinos internos se tambalea peligrosamente por lo que pudimos vivir en estos instantes, al parecer, uno de ellos, el Kairoshu viene tras de ti- terminó el monólogo, y si enjugó las gotas de lluvia que caían de su frente.

Kumohira quedó pasmado, y a pesar de hacer lo posible por mantenerse serio, la mirada profunda y dilatada de su rostro demostraba lo sorprendido y enojado que estaba con Aizawa .

-¡Como pudo ser idiota! Decirle algo así al pobre de Miharu- pensó.

-Eso no es de mi incumbencia- pronunció Miharu. No es que pensara eso, pero ya había cometido demasiadas metidas de pata como para poder meterla más a fondo, ahora la neblina que cubría su mente se estaba disipando, y el resultado, a pesar de ser desconcertante con una medida de terror le dejaba más satisfacción de la que jamás hubiese creído, tenía una segunda oportunidad, podría salvar a Yoite, y eso era lo único que importaba, ¿no?

-No me interesa en lo más mínimo y realmente no sé de qué están hablando, simplemente soy un estudiante de secundaria, y si les preocupa que le diga a alguien sobre lo que vi pueden estar tranquilos, no lo haré.-miró a los presentes, cayendo en la cuenta del excelente actor que estaba hecho, añadió- Además, si se supone que debo de ser involucrado en lo de que dicen mundo de Nabari, habrá muy probablemente algo que me mantenga unido.

Dio media vuelta, y manteniendo la pose indiferente que antes solía usar se limpió las cortadas y los raspones con el grifo oxidado que descansaba en la parte más solitaria de la escuela.

-Miharu, por favor, necesitas estar con nosotros, más ninjas de Kairoshu podrían encontrarte y…

-Si ustedes están a mi lado ¿Podrán protegerme? ¿Saldré ileso? ¿Sin ningún rasguño?

Sabía que había sonado cruel, sobre todo al mirar el rostro compungido del maestro pasear su mirada por las profundas cortadas de sus brazos, pero tenía que entender de nuevo que lo único que acarrearía esa preocupación insana e inmadura serían problemas.

Los cortes ciertamente le dolían horrores, pero recordó por un instante todo el miedo y dolor que cargó Yoite durante tanto tiempo y le parecieron insignificantes ¿Cómo quejarse ante algo tan infantil como eso? Alisó su uniforme, tratando inútilmente de quitar las gotitas de sangre que adornaban las mangas y la parte del frente de su camisa y se dispuso a marcharse, si realmente el Shinrabanshou había logrado traerlo al pasado de nuevo podría cambiar muchas cosas, sobre todo la muerte de Yoite, pero aún así, y a pesar de todo, algo de miedo se cernía celosamente en su pecho. ¿Cómo hacerle para salvar a Yoite si este siquiera iba a recordar algo de lo que habían vivido juntos? ¿Cómo lograr lo que ya se tenía si no existía aún? Miles de preguntas e inseguridades comenzaron a invadirlo lentamente sobre todo porque no sabía exactamente lo que sus acciones involuntarias podrían repercutir en ese nuevo presente.

Y cuando creyó terminada la conversación el maestro Kumohira le impidió el paso y haciendo una cortada en su pulgar como la vez pasada procedió a dibujarle un kanji en su frente y jurarle protección. Aunque pareciese tonto, a Miharu realmente le reconfortó, al menos, una de las cosas que se supone deberían de pasar habían sucedido, y ganando un poco más de confianza, estuvo seguro que esta vez, en esa nueva oportunidad que había logrado conseguir con el Shinrabanshou lograría darle todo un gran futuro a Yoite aunque incluso tuviese que dar su vida misma para conseguirlo.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

HOLA!!!!!

Si ya se esperaban un nuevo capi, lo siento lo que pasa es que cuando me di a la tarea de hacer el siguiente me di cuenta de un super mega error!!!

Cambie el nombre de Kumohira por el de Yamato, Santos ángeles de la guayu, de veras que lo siento…..

Ahora que ya cambie ese detalle puedo comenzar con el siguiente cap, y pido otra enorme disculpa por las personitas que me han mandado reviews y no les he respondido… lo que pasa es que estoy curando dos carreras y ps no me da tiempo de nada, pero voy a tratar de continuar mis fics, en especial este, asi que no crean que los voy a dejar colgados.

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.


End file.
